This invention relates to a device for providing ready access to a file of stored correlated information and, more particularly, to a device of the type described which eliminates the need for computer equipment and associated software for the purpose described.
It is often necessary to access and display stored correlated information such as, for example, information which matches questions and answers. While a computer may be used for the purpose described, computer equipment is costly and not readily available to those who may need the information, and requires training as to its use. The present invention is simple to use so as to require virtually no training and can be made readily available to a variety of users.